


Never A Starless Night

by akashikisaragi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, because i love protagonist iwaizumi, cute yet sad, iwaizumi is all of us, planning something cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashikisaragi/pseuds/akashikisaragi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi needs a star, and Oikawa falls through his bedroom window. Unfortunately, heaven doesn't accept returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never A Starless Night

**Author's Note:**

> I will finish my other stories, I promise! I just had this idea yesterday so I needed to do something with it!

Living in the city was supposed to deprive you of the sight of the stars. The harsh, imposing city lights would surely ward away the stars, leaving you with an endless canvas of polluted oranges, blues and greys. But today, as he made the journey home from his workplace, Iwaizumi only saw stars. Bright, glittering and inviting. The stars seemed to light a pathway for him as he made his way back to his house, reaching out with stardust-coated fingertips. As he dug out his apartment keys, Iwaizumi smiled and reached out a hand to the sky, as if trying to grasp that hand himself.

“I wish I had my own star.”

Letting himself into his cramped and tattered apartment, Iwaizumi sighed. Everything needed repairing. The walls needed painting, the windowsills were rotting, he hadn’t bought new clothes at all this year, and the fridge was terrifyingly empty. Iwaizumi had put in countless more hours at his job, but with a mother and a little brother to support, bills to pay and things to buy, Iwaizumi needed a star desperately - something to guide him and make him believe that all of this suffering would pass.

Kicking off his sneakers and throwing his keys into the key dish, Iwaizumi prepared to sink down onto the sofa with his crackers and cola, but a loud thump sounded from his bedroom. Iwaizumi lived alone, his mother and brother living on the other side of the city. He should definitely be the only one here, but someone else was in his home.

Iwaizumi’s mouth suddenly fell open in horror.

Would he have to _fight_ them? He wasn’t ready.

Iwaizumi grabbed a baseball bat from behind the sofa and held it high above his head, fingers clenched in a death grip. Diamond no Ace had taught him well. A series of thuds and groans sounded from Iwaizumi’s bedroom, puffs of breath besides his own filling the air. Channelling his inner Miyuki Kazuya, Iwaizumi kicked open the door with a yell.

Iwaizumi swung the baseball bat as hard as he could in the dark and heard a pitiful crunch and a scream. As it was too dark to see anything, Iwaizumi spun in a full circle, screaming with the stranger as the baseball bat connected with several thuds and shrieks. There was the sound of paper tearing, furniture shifting and the wind rustling.

“ _Arghhhhh_!” Iwaizumi roared.

“ _Eeeeeeeh_!” The stranger shrieked in response.

“ _Waaaah_!” Iwaizumi replied.

“Wait!” The  voice screamed back. “Seriously, stop! You don't understand! Please!”

Iwaizumi ignored the stranger’s words and continued lashing out with the bat, hoping to knock the stranger unconscious so that he could call the police. Then there was the smashing of glass, and Iwaizumi’s eyes widened, seeing nothing.

Humans didn’t have glass bones.

What the hell?

There was the slow, whirring click of Iwaizumi’s light switch, and the room was bathed in an ethereal glow. Iwaizumi’s bedroom window was as wide open as he had left it before work, lace curtains blowing in the breeze. His bedcovers were ruffled, too – but what surprised Iwaizumi was the sight of his utterly trashed room.

His posters of his favourite sports teams, Seirin and Seido, lay torn on the floor, dents in the plaster where they used to rest. His bedside lamp was smashed to pieces, the glass sun’s rays broken beyond repair. His furniture was slightly battered and shifted, scratches all along the wood. Picture frames with cracked glass, the small glittering shards embedded in his carpet.

But worst and best of all, the beautiful young man standing by the window. The weak light illuminated his features perfectly – he had slightly wavy brown hair that lay windswept across his forehead. His shirt was white and extremely tight-fitting – Iwaizumi could see a lean and toned stomach. Even tighter jeans were on his legs, showing the perfect outline of those hips. The beautiful guy was barefoot, and he had no jacket, yet he didn’t seem to feel the cold. A white backpack hung from his shoulder, but that was all he had.

On making eye contact with Iwaizumi, the guy smiled, bounced from one foot to the other and posed cutely. “Hi!” he said. “I’m Oikawa Tooru, your very own star!”

Iwaizumi blinked, saw that pretty smile again, and promptly fainted.


End file.
